


Making it Official

by malmal88



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck PoV, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Family Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut, This got really long, it also grew smut, it grew from fluffy and short to fluffy and long, really it had a mind of its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: While celebrating Buck being off his blood thinners, Christopher calls Buck 'Pop' for the first time. In front of everyone. Only Buck and Eddie aren't dating. It kicks off a chain of events that leads to the two men making their relationship official.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1375





	Making it Official

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a 2,000-word palate cleanser after the angst-filled Eddie backstory I just finished. Only it turned into a runaway train and clocked in at over 6,000 words instead. I hope you enjoy it!

Buck smiles as he looks around the room. Athena, Hen, and Karen are sipping on wine, laughing over a story Athena is telling. Maddie and Chimney are squished into an armchair talking in low voices and smiling. Chris, Harry, and Denny can be heard laughing and talking excitedly from where they are playing in another room. Bobby and Eddie are in the kitchen, readying the deserts. 

Everyone has congregated at Eddie’s bungalow to celebrate the official end of Buck’s reliance on blood thinners. When Buck had shown up earlier he had expected to have a game night with Eddie and Chris. Instead, his found family had surprised him with this small party. Now Buck is finally in good health and surrounded by the people he cares for the most. 

Eddie and Bobby walk back into the dining area and each set a tray on the table. 

“All right everyone, deserts are served!” Bobby announces to the adults spread out between Eddie’s living and dining rooms, before moving down the hall to let the boys know. 

“Wow, this all looks delicious,” Buck grabs a couple of cookies from the tray closest to him as Eddie plops down in the chair next to him. 

“They’re from that place you love a few blocks up from the station.” 

“Mmm. So good,” Buck moans as he shoves a whole cookie in his mouth. 

Eddie shakes his head “real, attractive Buck,” he says, a smile forming at the corner of his lips. Buck looks bashful and manages to chew and swallow. 

They both look up at the sound of Chris’s crutches. Chris is leading Bobby and the other kids up the hall. Buck’s smile lights up his whole face as Chris makes a beeline for him and Eddie. 

“Hey, buddy! Did you come for dessert?” Buck greets as Chris squeezes into the space between Buck and Eddie’s chairs. 

“Yup. Bobby said there are cookies and cupcakes!” 

“Well, take a seat bud and you can have one of each!” Christopher smiles and looks around the table. Denny, Harry, and Bobby have taken the remaining seats at the table, and the other adults are milling around, piling treats onto their own plates. Chris is unphased and takes off his crutches, leaning them against the table before trying to climb up into Buck’s lap. Laughing, Buck helps him settle before pulling a tray closer so he can reach it. A plate appears in front of them, and Buck looks up.

“I feel a little replaced,” Eddie says, a fond smile betraying the words as Chris piles some cookies and a cupcake on the plate. 

Chris reaches over and pats Eddie on the arm “You’ll be okay, dad,” he says, his attention on the plate of goodies. The adults all laugh and wander back to their seats. Bobby pulls Eddie and Buck into a conversation and the night carries on. 

A while later a gentle tap to his face draws Buck’s attention back down to Chris. “Need something buddy?”

“Can I get down now, Pop? I’m all done eating and we want to go play.” 

“Of course,” Buck slides Chris gently from his lap and holds him steady while he takes his crutches. He smiles as watches the other two boys wait patiently for him to pass before following him back to his room. Buck turns back to the other men, to see that their conversation has stopped. Eddie is wearing an unreadable expression and Bobby has this soft, fond smile. 

“Everything okay?” Buck asks Eddie.

“Buck, think back to what Chris just said to you.”

“He wanted to go play-I didn’t think-” Buck interrupts himself, as his brain catches up with his ears. Pop. Chris had called him Pop. Buck wasn’t sure how Eddie would feel about that, no matter how much it warmed Buck’s heart. “Eddie I did not ask him to call me that.”

“I know.” Eddie’s expression is still unreadable, and Buck is feeling more nervous. Buck looks around if only to look away from Eddie for a second and notices that Hen and Athena are by the table, and are both also looking at him. Buck’s heart is thumping fast now and he is about to excuse himself to the bathroom when he feels a hand on his arm. “Buck, I’m not mad.” Eddie’s eyes are soft and earnest. 

Buck is fairly certain Eddie means that. Still, he really needs a minute alone. Buck forces himself to smile and nods. He pats at the hand that is on his arm once. “I’ll be right back. Bathroom- I need to-” He stands and flees, feeling eyes following him. 

Buck shuts and locks the bathroom door behind him before he sinks to the floor. He takes three deep breaths in and out. Mixed emotions are coursing through him. Fear at how Eddie will react once everyone is gone. Exposed because that just happened, and in front of everyone. He knows the assumptions they will all be making about his relationship with the Diaz boys - especially with Eddie- and that is still a conversation the two men have yet to have about their evolving relationship. 

Then there is the embarrassment because the term felt so natural coming from Christopher that his brain barely processed it and then his reaction was witnessed by everyone when he finally realized what Chris had said. And finally, happiness and pure bliss that the kid he loves so much sees him as a father figure. Loves him enough to call him Pop with so little fanfare. 

Buck is contemplating getting up and going back out to face everyone when someone raps on the door. “Buck, are you okay?” Eddie calls. When Buck doesn’t answer right away the handle jiggles. “Come on man, let me in.”

Buck sighs and stands. He unlocks the door and moves back. The door swings halfway open and Eddie slides inside, closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry Eddie. I just needed a minute. Then I started to feel embarrassed for running off and-”

“Buck,” Eddie stops Buck’s rambling. “I meant it when I said I wasn’t upset. And to be honest, I’m not all that surprised. You’ve been a main fixture in his life for a while. Even more so recently.” 

That was true. Since Buck and Eddie had made up after the lawsuit it seemed like Buck was with Chris and Eddie more often than not. Dinners, movie nights, fun days out. He had started picking Chris up from school twice a week so Eddie could get in a few more hours to help pay for his new truck. Hell, he’d even been joining them for mundane things like grocery shopping. 

“Yeah. It still surprised me. It’s a big jump from Dad’s friend and trusted adult to Pop. I’m not sure I deserve the word.” Buck said studying his hands.

Eddie moves closer to him and grabs both of Buck’s hands with his own. “Evan, look at me.” The use of his first name shocks Buck into meeting his friend’s eyes.  
“He knows how much you love him. He loves you just as much. If he thinks you deserve it and you are okay with it, then I’m okay with it.” Eddie’s eyes are wide, and convey so much care that Buck can’t help but get lost in them. 

Between the way Eddie is looking at him and how their hands are still connected, Buck can’t help but be completely honest. “It felt really nice,” he whispers. Eddie smiles at him, and Buck feels much better about the whole situation. 

“C’mon, let's get back out there,” Eddie squeezes Buck’s hands before letting go and leading them back out to their friends. 

—-

Buck wakes up the next morning to Chris shaking him awake. 

“Wake up! Time for breakfast,” Chris says, his small hand clutching at Buck’s shoulder. After helping Eddie clean up the mess left from the party, he had passed out in the guest bedroom. 

Buck peels his eyes open and squints sleepily. “Morning Chris,” he greets before dragging Chris under the blankets.

“Daddy said it’s time to get up,” Chris giggles, cuddling up to Buck anyway. 

“Shhh, I need five more minutes.” Buck closes his eyes, and holding Chris tightly to him breathes in deeply. The faint scent of Christopher already lulling him back to sleep. 

“Okay,” he agrees and closes his eyes. Buck hums in contentment and is just about back to sleep when the covers are suddenly pulled off of them. Buck whines at the sudden blast of cool air, opening his eyes to see Eddie smiling down at them. 

“I should’ve known you couldn’t be trusted m’hijo,” Eddie shakes his head. 

“Come on Eddie, five more minutes. Our shift doesn’t start until 2:00.” Buck closes his eyes again. 

“Yeah Dad, five more minutes.” Chris mimics.

“Fine,” Eddie rolls his eyes, a smile still on his lips. He reaches down and drags the covers back up then turns to leave. 

“Dad, where are you going? Five more minutes for you too.”

Buck fights the urge to open his eyes and instead waits with them closed. After about two beats he feels the blanket peel back part way and the mattress dip. “Love you Dad. Love you Pop.” Chris sighs contentedly, then rolls on his stomach as a large, masculine arm wraps around the both of them and tugs Buck closer. 

Buck’s heart stutters, and he forces himself to count to ten before he opens his eyes. Chris is sandwiched between the two men his eyes closed. One little arm is curled under his head, and the other is tucked under Buck’s pillow. His glasses are askew on his face, though he does not seem at all fazed by it. Buck reaches slowly and removes them, before brushing a lock of his hair out of his face.

It’s only then that Buck chances a glance up at Eddie, expecting his eyes to be closed. Instead, soft brown eyes are watching him intently. Eddie smiles reassuringly and tightens his grip on Buck. Buck can’t stop the soft, happy smile that grows on his face. With Eddie tucked into the bed, the scent that is so uniquely Diaz envelops Buck. As his eyes flutter shut and he falls back to sleep he swears he can feel lips press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

\---

Sometime later Buck wakes to a hand carding through his hair. “Eddie?” he mumbles, blinking sleep from his eyes. Chris is gone from the bed, and Eddie is dressed and perched on its edge. 

“It’s half-past ten, and we just got called in an hour early. You should get up so you can shower and eat.” Eddie untangles his hand from Buck’s hair. 

Buck groans, “Cap say why?” 

“No. Just that he needed us there for 1:00 instead.” Eddie stands up and moves toward the door. 

Buck nods and moves to get out of bed. “Any chance there is any breakfast left?”

“I may have saved some pancake batter. Why don’t you hop in the shower, and I’ll make you up some.” 

“You are the absolute best,” Buck stands and stretches. When he looks over Eddie is watching him. Buck smirks and Eddie flushes. 

“I stuck a clean towel on the sink. If you need to borrow anything feel free,” he says before turning on his heel. Buck watches Eddie disappear down the hall, the smile growing on his face. They really were going to have to talk soon, Buck thinks to himself as he grabs a change of clothes from his duffle bag.

He practically runs through the shower then dumps his pajamas back in the guest room. When he finally enters the kitchen Chris is seated at the table drawing, and Eddie is at the griddle. The room smells like pancakes, and Buck’s stomach growls loudly. Chris looks up and laughs. Buck pours himself a cup of coffee before walking over to Chris. He ruffles his hair, then drops into the seat next to him. 

“Whatcha drawing?” he asks, angling his head to peek at Chris’ work. 

“You and Dad as Transformers,” Chris says without looking up. 

“Way cool! What do we turn into?” 

“Daddy turns into a regular fire engine and you turn into the ladder truck because you’re taller.” 

“Not that much taller,” Eddie grumbles as he sets a plate of pancakes and some silverware in front of Buck, who immediately digs in. Eddie wanders back over to the counter and pours himself a cup of coffee before joining Buck and Chris. 

“I still have two inches on you,” Buck teases.

“Wow, impressive” Eddie deadpans, sipping his coffee.

“I know, right?”

“I’m stronger,” Eddie mutters.

“Aw, of course, you are,” Buck says patronizingly. Eddie glares at him half-heartedly. 

“What’s so funny buddy?” Eddie asks Chris, who has been laughing through the whole exchange. 

“You and Pop,” Chris says as he puts a crayon down. 

Buck freezes, his fork in midair and glances at Eddie, who is smiling at his son. 

“Hey, Chris?” Buck starts tentatively, wanting to ask Chris about the sudden change in how the boy is addressing him. Chris turns and looks at Buck, a bright smile on his face and Buck struggles with how to start, but he really needs to know. “Why did you decide to start calling me Pop?” 

“Because it would be confusing to call you and Dad both Dad, and Lexi said she calls her two dad’s Dad and Papa. But I didn’t really like Papa, so I asked my teacher if there were any other words for Dad, and she told me ‘Pop.’ Do you like Papa better?”

“No, I think Pop is, Pop is fine,” Buck manages a smile.

“Okay Pop,” Chris turns back to his picture. Buck hazards a look over at Eddie, who is staring into his coffee cup resolutely. 

The rest of the morning is a fairly quiet affair. Buck and Eddie finish getting ready, and Chris, picture completed pulls out legos. Buck and Eddie are just helping Chris start the foundation of a tower when Carla comes bustling in. 

“Morning Diaz’s,” she greets as she walks into the living room. 

“Hi, Carla! We’re building a tower,” Chris exclaims. 

“I see that. You boys should get going if you’re going to be on time. Chris and I will be all good here.” 

“Can we go to the park today?” 

“I don’t see why not. If you say goodbye so your Dad and Buck can get to work.” 

“C’mere buddy, give me a hug,” Eddie draws Chris into a big hug and stands with him. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Buck stands while he watches their interaction. 

“Love you, Dad,” Chris hugs back. Eddie sets Chris down, and he immediately reaches up to Buck. 

“Bye Chris,” Buck says pulling him into a bear hug. 

“Will you be here tomorrow morning too, Pop?” 

“I don’t know buddy. If not I’ll see you when I pick you up from school on Tuesday.” 

“Okay, love you,” Chris’ lip wobbles. Buck suddenly really wishes they had another day off. The look on Eddie’s face tells Buck he is feeling the same way.

Buck’s heart sinks at the sad look on his face. “Love you too,” Buck pecks Chris’ cheek and gently puts him down. His face must be telling because Eddie’s hand comes down on his shoulder and leads him toward the door. 

“Chris, why don’t you work more on your tower so I can talk to dad and Pop,” Carla says, a knowing smile at the corners of her lips. 

Buck’s shoulders tense as Carla follows them out, and he prays she doesn’t say anything too embarrassing in front of Eddie. 

“Shift ends at 2:00. Hopefully, I’ll be home by 2:30.” Eddie tells Carla as he grabs his duffel bag from where he’d left it by the door. 

“I’m not worried Eddie. You boys take care of each other. Buck, it was good to see you again,” She says and pulls him in for a hug. Buck in momentarily confused - he had seen Carla a week ago in a similar situation. He understands when she whispers in his ear, “I’m so happy for you, Buck. You deserve this.” Carla lets him go and pats his cheek once. Then Eddie is shoving a duffel bag in his arms and dragging him out the door. 

\---

They decide to drive in together and so they pull into the station twenty minutes later in Eddie’s truck. When they walk into the building they immediately go change then head up to the loft, where team two is sitting eating lunch. 

“You boys are earlier than normal today.” One of the men, Kevin, Buck thinks his name is comments. 

“Bobby called and said our shift was pushed up to start at 1:00,” Eddie responds, confused. 

“We are here until 2:00. You two piss him off? Maybe he has grunt work for you.” 

Eddie and Buck exchange a glance. “I don’t think so. He seemed fine last night. Unless...you don’t think that handsy woman for a few days ago complained, do you?” Buck asks concerned. 

“Handsy woman? Sounds like a good story.” Kevin asks, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

“Not really. She was drunk and didn’t want to take no for an answer. I had to physically remove her hands from Buck.” Eddie says, his expression clouding with the same anger tinged with something that he’d worn while removing the woman’s hands from Buck’s ass. “Besides, he was pretty angry at her too. I don’t think he’d reprimand either of us.”

“I hope not,” Buck mutters, though now that the thought is in his head he can’t help but be concerned about it. 

“Well, that sounds like she was harassing Buck. So unless your jealousy took over and you broke her hand, it’s probably not that,” Kevin says reassuringly. Buck really has no idea what to say to that, and luckily the alarms blare and team two moves to head out. 

“Well, whatever it is good luck,” Kevin says as he jogs off after the team. 

Buck and Eddie are looking at each other in confusion, wondering what they should do when they hear boots coming up the loft stairs. 

“Oh good, you’re here. Come on, my office,” Bobby says. He’s wearing that same soft smile he had been last night when Chris had been sitting with Buck at the table. Buck feels less nervous, but just as confused. Eddie shoots him a look that says he is feeling much the same, as they follow Bobby into his office. 

“Take a seat.” Bobby gestures to two chairs that sit across from his desk. Buck hasn’t been in this office in a long time and is momentarily distracted looking around at the different pictures, awards, and framed letters of appreciation hanging on the wall while Bobby shuffles papers around his desk. “I thought I left it - ah there it is.” Bobby pulls a manila folder from under some other paperwork. 

“I’m going to need you to fill this paperwork out before the end of shift tomorrow so I can file it with HR,” Bobby says putting several forms in front of Eddie and Buck. Neither man moves to look at it. 

“Are we being reprimanded for something?” Eddie asks. 

“What? No. It’s the paperwork so dating or married couples can stay on the same team. I’ve already written a letter of support to attach to it, and talked to the chief. This is just a formality.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s paperwork for what now?” Buck asks, feeling dizzy, and Eddie has gone stiff next to him. 

“Look, I know the two of you haven’t officially announced anything, but with all the trouble that seems to find this station, I want to get this taken care of. It’s for your own protection.” Buck knows he is gaping like a fish, and he doesn’t have the courage to look for Eddie’s reaction. Bobby continues as if Buck isn’t having coronary. “I’m not saying you have to tell anything to the rest of the team, and this is confidential, so legally speaking I am not allowed to out you. But boys, you should know that they’re all rooting for you.”

Eddie cleared his throat, “Uh Cap? We’re not...um we’re not dating.” Buck nodded in agreement, still having technical difficulties with his voice. 

“Right,” Bobby raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. “Last night your son called Buck Pop, Eddie. Then this morning, when I called I had clearly woken you up. You said ‘hold on a second Bobby, lemme step out of the room, Chris and Buck are still asleep,” then I heard you getting out of a bed. And that’s only in the past twenty-four hours. Last week - Eddie, last week I thought you were going to break that woman’s hands after she groped Buck.” 

“She would’ve had it coming,” Eddie mumbled under his breath, Bobby smiles widely and gestures like Eddie had proven his point. Buck snaps his head toward Eddie. Eddie gives him a small smile. “You asked her to stop at least three times.” Buck smiles back through his eyelashes, and yeah okay. Maybe he can see why Bobby pulled them in for this chat. 

“Look, I understand this is a big deal, and you probably weren’t expecting this today. I’ll give you two a minute to talk,” Bobby stands and walks to the door of his office and pauses. “You should fill out the paperwork. You deserve to be happy. And the happiest I have ever seen either of you is when you’re together with your son.” Then he is gone, closing the door behind him. 

“Well, that was...not at all what I was expecting,” Buck looks down at his lap. 

“No kidding.”

“You know, that’s the second time today someone told me I deserve to be happy in reference to you and Chris.” Buck tilts his head up so he can see Eddie. 

Eddie looks at Buck quizzically. “Who?”

“Carla.”

“Ah. Yeah. She’s been dropping little comments to me for a while now.” Eddie says, his cheeks tinged pink.

“Yeah, she’s...nosy like that. They all are.” 

“Yeah, they are. They mean well, though.” 

A few seconds pass in awkward silence. “Eddie,” Buck sighs. “We really need to talk about this.” 

“Not here Buck. These walls have ears. Tomorrow, when we get up, after Carla brings Chris to school.” Eddie blushes, “I mean if you decide to stay. If not you can drop by before work.”

“Sounds good,” Buck’s stomach flutters in anticipation. 

\---

Buck and Eddie are dragging when they arrive back at Eddie’s place after the end of their shift. The calls had been incessant and physically taxing. All Buck wanted to do was pass out in a bed. He wants to cry when he notices that Carla’s car is parked behind his jeep, and all the lights in the house are off. Eddie’s couch is small and uncomfortable for his large frame. He holds off hope that she fell asleep on the couch and the guest room is open. 

They sluggishly make their way into the house. Buck glances in the living room as he drops his bag by it. The couch is empty which means Carla is sleeping in the guest room. His shoulder is already killing him from carrying a 200-pound man out of a burning building. Eddie claps a hand on the injured shoulder, and Buck winces in pain. Eddie loosens his grip and directs Buck down the hall. “Just crash with me tonight. It’s not a big deal.” 

The prospect of not having to try and sleep on the small and lumpy sofa overrides all other reasoning in Buck’s brain, and he nods his assent, “Thanks. My shoulder is killing me as it is.” Buck follows Eddie into his room and the two men collapse into bed. Buck thanks earlier Buck for showering and putting on sweats at the station. He is starting to nod off when Eddie nudges him. 

“Here take these so you don’t wake up sore,” Eddie passes him to Advil.

“You’re the best, man.” Buck sits up some and dry swallows the pills. 

“Night Buck,” Eddie murmurs, as he wriggles around getting comfortable. 

“Night Eddie,” Buck lays back down and rolls away from him. Within seconds exhaustion takes him. 

Buck wakes what feels like minutes later to the door creaking open. He is immediately aware that there is a body pressed up against his back. While they were sleeping Eddie had curled himself around Buck. Eddie’s arm is around Bucks middle, his hand laying flat against Buck’s abs. Eddie has his head is tucked into the back of Buck’s neck, and Buck can feel puffs of breath on the skin there. It’s such an intimate sensation, but Buck is too sleepy to worry about it. 

Buck watches as Christopher moves carefully into the room, trying his best to balance without crutches. Buck’s eyes flit over to Carla, who is watching Chris with a gentle smile.  
“Hey, Buddy,” Buck whispers. 

Christopher smiles widely, “You stayed last night.” 

“I couldn’t miss seeing my favorite dude. Are you leaving for school?” 

“Yes. Carla wanted me to let you and Dad sleep, but I really wanted to see you,” Chris pouts. 

“I’ll tell you what, maybe you can come to visit us at the station this afternoon.”

“Can I please Pop?”

“I’ll talk to your dad when we get up later.” 

“Dad says yes if Abuela can bring you” Eddie mutters sleepily, raising his head slightly. Chris claps excitedly. “We’ll see you later m’hijo. You need to go to school now though. Have a good day.”

“I will, you too. Love you!” Chris whispers. 

“Love you too,” Eddie and Buck say in unison. Buck watches Christopher leave the room and Carla closes the door. Eddie is still spooned against Buck in the same position as when Buck woke up. It should probably feel awkward, but it doesn’t. It just feels nice. It feels right. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Eddie snuggles closer to and tucks his hand under Buck’s shirt. 

“Sorry, Eddie, I can’t help it.”

“What’s wrong, querido?” Eddie brushes his thumb back and forth against the bare skin of Buck’s stomach. It sends little jolts of pleasure coursing through his veins. 

Buck knows he can’t lie, can’t hold back the words any longer. They are supposed to talk later, but what are a few hours, really? “I don’t want to be just friends anymore Eddie. And it feels more and more every day like you feel the same.” 

For a second Eddie doesn’t react, and Buck thinks maybe the other man has already fallen back asleep. Buck isn’t expecting it when Eddie puts some space between them and tugs Buck onto his back. The two men stare at each other, and Buck is nervous. Eddie’s expression is hard to read, and Buck worries that he misread Eddie’s intentions. Wonders if maybe lots of men are like this with their friends? But then Eddie props himself up on one hand and brings the other up to Buck’s face, running his thumb across Buck’s lips. Buck’s breath hitches in anticipation. 

Eddie leans down slowly, and Buck’s heart starts rapidly thumping. Buck leans up and meets Eddie in a kiss. Eddie’s lips are warm and soft against his. Eddie pulls back ever so slightly and drops another kiss to Buck’s lips. 

“Buck, it feels like we haven’t been ‘just friends’ in a long time,” Eddie says wryly, sitting up in bed to better look at Buck. “I wasn’t sure if you were ready to label it. Or to make things...physical. I mean, I do come with 60 pounds of baggage in the form of one very amazing little boy. But then when your only concern when Chris called you Pop was that you thought I would be upset, I was sure you were. I planned on doing this more officially in a few days when we have 48 off. I guess Bobby kind of shot that in the foot on me.” 

Buck props himself up on his knees and leans into Eddie. “Hey- I love that 60 pounds of baggage - and you should know that that’s not how I view him. It’s an honor that he cares about me so much. Eddie, you have no idea. This is all I’ve ever wanted. Somewhere that feels like home. Buck swipes annoyed at the tears falling from his eyes. 

Eddie takes Buck's face in his hands, “It is your home, mi amor. Chris and I are so much happier when you’re here with us.” Eddie’s eyes are sincere, and Buck’s heart skips a beat. If someone had told him three days ago that he would be here now, finally taking the next step with Eddie, he would have sighed wistfully and told them they were overly optimistic. 

The two meet for a kiss again. Eddie slides one hand to the back of Buck’s neck and leaves the other cupped around his jaw, angling Buck’s head. Buck allows both hands to rest on Eddie’s thighs, pressing into the hard muscles as he leans forward. Eddie’s lips are firm against Bucks, applying a delightful amount of pressure. Buck can feel Eddie’s stubble drag roughly against his cheeks and lips, and it turns Buck on even more. He nips at Eddie’s bottom lip then licks into his mouth. Eddie moans and Buck feels his blood rush south at the sinful sound. Buck slides a hand further up Eddie’s thigh. He can feel that the other man is just as aroused. Buck brushes a thumb against the hardness experimentally several times, emboldened to press harder with each swipe. Eddie growls into Buck’s mouth. His hands move suddenly, clamping around Buck’s hips and yanking Buck up into his lap. Buck grinds down hard at the same time Eddie rolls his hips up and even though there are several layers of clothing between them, the sensation sends pleasure coursing through his body in waves.

Eddie pulls back from the kiss and the two stare at each other in wonder for two beats. Eddie grabs the bottom of Buck’s shirt and tugs up. Buck willfully raises his arms and allows Eddie to strip the garment from his body. In the next second Buck finds himself flat on his back, Eddie straddling his hips. Buck is equal parts stunned and turned on by the manhandling. Eddie shucks off his own shirt, then leans down and sucks a bruising kiss into the curve of Buck’s neck. He flicks a thumb across his peck, the other hand splayed across Buck’s waist. 

Buck grips at Eddie’s hips, and as Eddie traces the tattoo on Buck’s chest with his tongue, Buck slips his hands into Eddie’s pants and squeezes his ass. Eddie moves lower still, stopping to tease a nipple, moving slowly to trace the tattoo at Buck’s ribs. He explores at length the ridges of Buck’s abs with his mouth, forcing Buck’s hands up to Eddie’s back, muscles flexing under his hands. Eddie suckles at the tender skin just above the waistband of Buck’s sleep pants, causing Buck’s hips to cant upwards. If Buck could think, he would be embarrassed by the whine Eddie drags from his lips. Eddie chuckles at the sound and suckles the same spot again. “Eddie, please,” Buck cries, his hips moving on their own accord. 

“I got you mi amor,” Eddie’s voice is thick with desire, and he pauses in his ministrations to remove the last of the clothing from both their bodies before settling a knee on either side of Buck’s thighs. Buck licks his lips at the erotic picture of their naked bodies so close together. Eddie watches through lust-blown eyes as Buck slowly slides his hands up the inside of Eddie’s thighs, teasing with his fingers until he reaches his destination. 

Eddie moans in pleasure when Buck finally wraps a hand around his cock, swiping his thumb across the head. Eddie is hot and heavy in his hand, and Buck spends precious seconds reveling in the feel of him. Buck slowly drags his hand up and down three times before Eddie knocks his hand away. Buck pouts for a second, but then Eddie wraps his hand around them both. Buck cries out and grips Eddie’s thighs, snapping his hips in time with Eddie’s strokes. Buck comes hard and fast, and Eddie follows not long after, collapsing sweaty and spent against him. Eddie plants an open-mouthed kiss over Buck’s heart, before resting his head there. Buck first kisses Eddie’s forehead and then the bridge of his nose while rubbing his back. The two men lay catching their breath, only the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the room. 

“Que hermoso eres” Eddie leans up and kisses Buck softly, tangling his fingers in his hair. 

“Eddie,” Buck blushes. He knows enough Spanish to understand the simple sentiment. 

Eddie laughs from deep in his chest, and kisses Buck once more. “We should try to get a little more sleep,” he says laying his head back against Buck’s chest. Buck hums his agreement, and closes his eyes.  
—

Buck walks into the captain’s office a large coffee in one hand, and a small stack of paperwork in the other. He drops the forms onto Bobby’s desk. With a smile, he turns to leave and almost walks into his captain.

“So what did you boys decide?” 

Buck looks down, bashful. “Paperwork is on your desk, all filled out.” 

“Wait one second, let me just check it over,” Bobby moves past him and picks up the papers and starts skimming over the form. “Where’s Eddie?”

“Making us some breakfast,” Buck shuffles from foot to foot nervously. “Hey, Bobby?”

“Yeah, Buck?” Bobby looks up from the papers. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

"The push we needed.” 

Bobby just looks back at the papers in his hand, “These look like they’re in order. I’ll get them filed ASAP.”

“And the rest of the team?”

“That’s up to the two of you,” Bobby says. Buck nods and turns to head out of Bobby’s office. 

“Hey, Buck?” Buck pauses in the doorway and looks up at Bobby. “I’m glad that you passed these in today.” 

“Me too.” Buck smiles and makes his way to the kitchen. 

Eddie is standing at the stove, laughing at something Chimney is saying while Hen watches from the table. Buck walks up behind Eddie and peeks over his shoulder, placing both hands on his hips. 

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Eddie says without turning around. 

“Mmm, good. I’m starving.”

“I bet,” Eddie smirks. “Grab some plates?” He requests, turning his head slightly to look at Buck. 

“Sure,” Buck leans down kisses Eddie’s jaw before moving away to do as asked. “Chim, Hen you eating too?” Buck opens a cabinet and starts pulling out plates. “Is that a no?” Buck asks turning around when neither of them answers. Both Hen and Chimney are looking back and forth between Buck and Eddie. 

Hen finds her voice first, “is there something the two of you would like to tell us?” 

Buck slaps himself on the forehead as he walks plates over to Eddie. “Sorry, Eddie. I didn’t mean to out us like that.” 

“I’m not even surprised,” Eddie looks at Buck fondly.

“When?” Chimney asks, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

Buck blushes, and is glad when Eddie answers, “Unofficially? God, like what six months? Officially? This morning.” Eddie dumps food onto the plates. 

Hen and Chim start talking at the same time, and the two men find themselves pulled into hugs. It’s then that Bobby comes walking out from his office. 

“Alright, alright. Everybody eat before we get called out,” he says.

As everyone grabs a plate and finds a place to sit Eddie stops Buck. “That wasn’t so bad,” he brings a hand up to squeeze Buck’s shoulder.

“Surprisingly painless,” Buck agrees, lost in the eyes of his boyfriend. Eddie tugs Buck down by the neck and the two share one last kiss. As they join their team for the official start of shift, Buck isn’t sure what he was worried about. 

\--  
Two days later Eddie and Buck sit Chris down. They have a whole speech prepared about how this doesn’t change anything, how they’ll both always love him no matter what. Chris seems disappointed, and for the longest three seconds of his life, Buck panics that Chris isn’t ready for Eddie to date. But it turns out that Chris already thought they were dating and was expecting Buck to move in. Eddie smiles and promises Chris that they will talk about that soon.

**Author's Note:**

> -I think this may be the spiciest thing I have written yet.  
> -Pardon my Spanish, I used google translate.  
> -As always, I have no beta and Grammarly is my best friend, so please pardon any typos.


End file.
